Mi problema
by lisahayeshunter
Summary: Después de su última misión, Rick está muy enojado con Lisa, pues se siente utilizado por ella, así que decide enfrentarla.


Ni Robotech ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Mi problema

Había sido un día sumamente largo, y Lisa y Claudia habían decidido ir a la pequeña cafetería de las instalaciones del SDF-1.

Era viernes por la noche, y la mayoría de quienes trabajaban ahí ya se habían retirado. La cafetería estaba casi vacía. Así que en cuanto entraron, las mujeres notaron la presencia de los dos pilotos más reconocidos de la RDF, Rick Hunter y Max Sterling.

- "Mira Lisa, ahí están Max y Rick. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos con ellos?"

- "No gracias, Claudia. Bastante tuve con soportar las caras largas del Capitán Hunter, como para tener que verlo aquí también." – Contestó Lisa con algo de enfado y tristeza.

- "¿Tan mal van las cosas? Yo pensé que su estadía en la nave de Breetai los había acercado."

- "¡Sí, claro! ¡No sé que le pasa! Desde que regresamos de la nave satélite no me ha dirigido la palabra, me ignora. Ya ni siquiera se queja de mis órdenes ni llamadas de atención. Solo dice, 'Sí Capitana Hayes,' 'entendido' o 'Como usted ordene, Capitana.'"– Comentó mientras se sentaba en una mesa al extremo contrario de donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

- "Vaya, se comporta como un niñito caprichoso." – Pensó Claudia. – "¿Le has preguntado que le pasa?"

- "¡Con trabajos me habla y quieres que me explique que le pasa por esa cabeza dura que tiene!"

Mientras tanto, en la otra mesa los amigos platican.

- "¿Ya viste a Lisa y Claudia? Están sentadas en aquella mesa." – Cuestionó Max a su amigo.

- "Sí las vi." – Contestó el joven piloto sin darle importancia.

- "¿No te sorprende que no se hayan sentado con nosotros? Ni siquiera se acercaron a preguntar por Dana." – Observó Max acomodándose los lentes sobre el tabique de la nariz.

- "Estamos fuera de servicio, y la Capitana no tendrá ganas de seguir dando órdenes a sus subalternos." – Se quejó Rick sin levantar la vista de su café.

- "¿Qué te sucede, Rick? Tengo días notando tu extraño comportamiento hacía la Capitana. Incluso Miriya lo ha notado."

- "¿Sabes cual es mi problema? Que a la Capitana únicamente le gusta mandar sin importarle las opiniones de los demás. Siempre sacando a relucir su alto rango." – Contestó Rick frunciendo el ceño.

- "¿No me digas que todavía estas enojado por lo de la última misión? – Preguntó Max asombrado, echando todo su peso sobre sus codos en la mesa.

- "Si te refieres a que me usó como su muñeco de demostración una vez más ante los Zentraedi, sí. Me hace sentir utilizado. Únicamente me besó y me forzó a besarla como parte de su 'deber militar'.

- "¡Oye! Tú nunca has sobresalido por ser el más obediente. Simplemente te hubieras negado." – Dijo Max tratando de ocultar una sonrisa burlona.

- "¡Lo hice! Le dije que no iba a hacerlo y ella simplemente se me hechó encima y me besó.

- "Pues déjame decirte, Jefe, que lo vimos por el transmisor, y te veías bastante relajado. No me pareció que te estuviera forzando."

- "¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Siempre debe de haber testigos. Lo hizo por el deber, Max. En cuanto se apagó la transmisión me soltó. ¡Así como así!" – Prosiguió Rick dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo de su silla.

- "¿Acaso te hubiera gustado que te besara fuera de la misión, y sin testigos?" – Rick casi se ahoga con el café mientras Max levantaba las cejas juguetonamente.

- "¡No digas tonterías!" – Contestó el aludido cruzándose de brazos.

& & & & &

- "Mira, Lisa. Parece que Rick y Max están discutiendo."

- "Claudia, si vas a seguir narrándome lo que esos dos hacen, mejor me voy." – Habló Lisa mientras tomaba su bolso de la mesa.

- "No te enojes, Lisa. Ya no digo nada."

& & & & &

- "Hay jefe, yo sólo digo que estás desperdiciando demasiado tiempo en tontos pleitos. Ya vez Miriya y yo. Sólo tuvimos una pelea, nos casamos, y ahora somos muy felices con Dana. . . Digamos que nuestras batallas ahora son más interesantes." – Confesó Max soñadoramente.

- "Max, no tienes que entrar en detalles. Bastante tuve con ser tu vecino de al lado en el SDF-1." – Max escondió una risilla ante el comentario.

- "Mira, ya se van. ¿Por qué no aprovechas y la acompañas, y de paso le confiesas como te sientes."

- "Gracias, pero prefiero enfrentarme a Khayron que a la Reina de Hielo. Al menos con él se a que atenerme."

- "Bueno, pues yo si me retiro. Miriya me está esperando." – Dijo mientras se levantaba y golpeaba dos veces a su amigo con la mano en el hombro. Después salió del lugar dejando a un malhumorado Rick.

& & & & &

Lisa se encontraba en la salsa de su casa, leyendo una hoja de su libro por cuarta vez. Estaba cansada, pero sabía que no podría dormir. Así que intentaba inútilmente concentrarse en su lectura, pero siempre era interrumpida por la imagen de un joven y testarudo capitán de enormes y encantadores ojos azules. Por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en él, ni en su extraño comportamiento hacia ella. Estaba enojado, era obvio, pero ¿Por qué?

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Casi se va de espaldas cuando al abrir la puerta se topa de frente con dos grandes zafiros.

- "¡Rick! ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Inquirió Lisa sorprendida.

- "Disculpa por haber venido sin previa invitación." – Dijo Rick nerviosamente dando un paso atrás para retirarse.

- "Qué tonterías dices. Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras." – Lisa lo vio de arriba abajo. Iba vestido con su ropa de ejercicio. – "¿Saliste a correr a esta hora? Es casi media noche." – Rick agachó la mirada. – "Me parece extraño que vengas a visitarme tan tarde." – Continuó mientras dejaba pasar a Rick y cerraba la puerta.

Repentinamente, Rick llevó sus manos hacía la cintura de Lisa, la acercó hacia él, y la besó sin previo aviso. Por supuesto Lisa se separó del chico y le dio una bofetada.

- "¿Qué le pasa Capitán? ¿Está borracho?" – Dijo Lisa viendo con coraje a Rick, haciendo que éste se enfureciera.

- "¿Por qué me golpeas? No es la primera vez que te beso. ¿O es que acaso necesitas tener a tres Zentraedis frente a ti para que permitas que un hombre te bese? O ¿Necesitas ordenarlo tú para poder aceptarlo?" – Preguntó Rick sin dejar de mirar a Lisa. Casi salía lumbre de sus azules ojos.

- "Por favor, váyase Capitán." – Dijo Lisa tratando de abrir la puerta, pero Rick se lo impidió tomándola nuevamente en sus brazos. ¿Qué acaso estás loco, Rick?"

- "Sí lo estoy." – Dijo Rick uniendo su frente a la de su superior. – "Tú me has vuelto loco con cada beso que me has dado. Me has vuelto loco con cada uno de tus desprecios. Me has vuelto loco cada vez que me doy cuenta que únicamente puedo besarte cuando es parte de 'tu deber.' ¿Alguna vez te has dejado besar realmente? ¿Has vibrado con mis besos, como yo vibro con los tuyos?" – Continuó el joven viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Lisa estaba atónita. No podía contestar. ¿Qué era todo esto? Estaba viendo a Rick directo a los ojos y se sentía hipnotizada. Amaba a ese hombre, pero su actitud la confundía.

Rick estaba perdido en su mirada, y al notar que no tendría respuesta de ella, se fue acercando hasta depositar un tierno beso en la frente femenina.

- "¿Sabes cuántas veces he soñado con este momento?" – Preguntó mientras depositaba otro beso en la punta de la nariz de Lisa. – "¿Con besarte a mi modo y sin testigos?" – Depositó un beso en su mejilla derecha. – "¿Por gusto y no por obligación?" – Beso en la mejilla derecha. – "¿Simplemente porque aunque me lo quiera negar a mi mismo te amo?" – Dijo antes de besar sus labios suavemente, apenas un roce. Lisa seguía petrificada. Sus ojos cerrados dejando que ese beso la desentumiera. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Rick mordió levemente el labio inferior de Lisa, haciendo que ésta entreabriera los labios. Rick continuó jugueteando con los labios de la mujer esperando que ella correspondiera.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir que las manos de ella se apoyaban en sus brazos al tiempo que sintió que correspondía tímidamente el beso. Así estuvieron por un rato hasta que Rick pidió más de la boca de Lisa. Sus brazos atrayéndola más hacia él, si es que eso era posible. Ambos exploraron sus bocas y experimentaron nuevas sensaciones. Todo desapareció a su alrededor.

- "Te amo Lisa." – Confesó finalmente Rick recargando su frente sobre la de Lisa.

- "Y yo te amo a ti, mi atolondrado piloto." – Respondió ella.

- "¿Ves cómo no tienes que ordenarme que te bese?"

- "¿Por eso estabas enojado conmigo?" – Rick asintió con la cabeza.

- "¿No te gusta que te ordene que me beses?" – Preguntó Lisa bajando sus manos hasta el pecho del hombre.

- "Me encanta, Capitana. Siempre y cuando no haya público." – Dijo guiñando un ojo.

- "Entonces le ordeno que me bese, Capitán." – Ordenó Lisa después de voltear para todos lados burlonamente para asegurarse de que estaban solos.

- "¡A sus órdenes mi Capitán!" – Respondió Rick con saludo militar antes de sonreír picaronamente y volver a unir sus labios a esa mujer que lo volvió loco desde que la conoció.

**FIN**

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este minific. No puedo negar que mi pareja favorita en esta serie son Rick y Lisa.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia.


End file.
